Mozart family
The Mozart family are the ancestors, relatives, and descendants of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. The earliest documents mentioning the name "Mozart", then spelled "Motzhart" or "Motzhardt", are from the Bavarian part of Swabia (today the Regierungsbezirk of Bavarian Swabia). Mozart family # David Motzhardt (?–1625/6), farmer in Pfersee, today a suburb of Augsburg ## David Motzhardt (de) (1620–1685), bricklayer and master builder in Augsburg; built the tower of the church in Dillingen an der Donau; married Maria Negele (1622–1697) ### Daniel Mozart (1645–1683) ### Hans Georg Mozart (de) (1647–1719), bricklayer and master builder, guild master, built the provost's church St Georg in Augsburg, collaborated at the Fugger residence ### Franz Mozart (1649–1694), master builder #### Johann Georg Mozart (4 May 1679 – 19 February 1736), bookbinder in Augsburg, married (i) Anna Maria Banegger, no children; (ii) Anna Maria Sulzer (1696–1766), 8 children including: ##### Leopold Mozart (1719–1787), composer, married Anna Maria Pertl (1720–1778) ###### Maria Anna Mozart (Nicknamed "Nannerl"), (1751–1829), married Johann Baptist Franz von Berchtold zu Sonnenburg (1736–1801), 3 children ####### Leopold Alois Pantaleon von Berchtold zu Sonnenburg (1785–1840) ####### Jeanette von Berchtold zu Sonnenburg (1789–1805) ####### Maria Babette von Berchtold zu Sonnenburg (1790–1791) ###### Five other children, all died before the age of 16 ###### Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756–1791), composer, married Constanze Weber (1762–1842), 6 children ####### Raimund Leopold Mozart (1783–1783) ####### Karl Thomas Mozart (1784–1858), official in the service of the Viceroy of Naples in Milan; unmarried and no children ####### Johann Thomas Leopold Mozart (1786–1786) ####### Theresia Constantia Adelhaid Friederica Marianna Mozart (1787–1788) ####### Anna Maria Mozart (1789–1789) ####### Franz Xaver Wolfgang Mozart (1791–1844), composer and teacher; unmarried and no children ##### Franz Alois Mozart (1727–1791), bookbinder in Augsburg, married Maria Victoria Eschenbach ###### Maria Anna Thekla Mozart ("Bäsle") (1758–1841) #######Maria Josepha Berbier (1784-1842), married Franz Joseph Streitel ########Carl Joseph Streitel (c. 1803), died in infancy ##### Five further sons, two daughters ### David Mozart (1653–1710), a Conventual Franciscan ### Johann Michael Mozart (1655–1718), sculptor ### Four daughters Weber family The Weber family became connected with the Mozart family through the marriage of Wolfgang Amadeus to Constanze. The family were from Zell im Wiesental, Germany and included: # Fridolin Weber (1691–1754), married Maria Eva Schlar ## Franz Fridolin Weber (1733–1779), married Cäcilia Cordula Stamm (1727–1793) ### Josepha Weber (1758–1819), soprano, married (i) Franz de Paula Hofer (1755–96) (ii) Sebastian Mayer (1773–1835) ### Aloysia Weber (c. 1760–1839), soprano, married Joseph Lange (1751–1831) ### Constanze Weber (1762–1842), married (i) Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (1756–1791) (ii) Georg Nikolaus von Nissen (1761–1826) #### six children by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart as above ### Sophie Weber (1763–1846), singer, married Jakob Haibel (1762–1826) ## Franz Anton Weber (1734–1812) ###Carl Maria von Weber (1786–1826), composer Gallery Leopold Mozart, his wife and children File:Leopold Mozart.jpg|Leopold Mozart, c. 1765 File:Anna Maria Mozart.jpg|Anna Maria Mozart née Pertl, c. 1775 File:Wolfgang01.jpg|Wolfgang Mozart with sister Maria Anna and father Leopold and a portrait of Mozart's mother File:Maria Anna Mozart (Lange).jpg|Marie Anna Mozart ("Nannerl"), c. 1785 File:Wolfgang-amadeus-mozart 1.jpg|Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Wolfgang Mozart's wife and children File:Costanze Mozart by Hanson 1802.jpg|Constanze Mozart née Weber, 1802 File:Carl and Franz Xaver Mozart.jpg|Franz Xaver Mozart and Karl Mozart. 1798 References * * * Category:Mozart family Category:German families Category:Austrian families Category:Family trees Category:Families of classical musicians